What We Are
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: I'm not good at making a summary. This is about what Pony thinks about after the events in the book. Most likely a one shot. Please review.


This is a repost. Sorry I had forgot my spacing thank you greaserlove for tellingm me. Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

He had never had done nothing to deserve what happened to him but I owed my life to him. He saved me even though it was my dumb idea to go there. Yet it didn't even start with the idea to go there but with the idea that we could sit down with two girls who were Socs and have a nice time watching a movie. But no that night changed everything. It all started with going to the movies, which brought me to where I am now. If I could travel in time, I would really do it now. Even if I couldn't change anything I would still go back. I would go back to when my dad would take us to the country and we go hunting, when my mom backed fresh sugar cookies for Christmas and give them to all of the guys and most of all I would go back to when my family was whole and happy, all nine of us.

But most of all I would tell my parents that I love them and that I would miss them. I never got to tell them bye and I don't guess I ever will since time travel isn't really. No matter how hard I wish there isn't anything I can to bring them back. Then there is the two that recently left me and now things aren't like they used to be. No one is the same. There's less laughing, less hanging out, and even less family. We're all going apart when we should be together because I don't just need them but we need each other. We all blame something and have reason behind it. We blame ourselves, we blame Socs, and we blame them for what they did.

One of us blames himself even though it was my fault and another blames the one who met death head on. Some of us just go through with our memories but not really knowing who to hate so he hates everything. Life it too short to hate because in a minute it can be taken away from you. I don't think we should blame Socs, they were just drunk. Yet these decisions that we make can change our lives. I never got to tell my parents bye but my best friend told me what he wanted me to do and it was like his dying wish, his last words. That is what I'm doing now, it has been three days since I wrote my English theme which I turned in. It was the thickest one and took me hours to write, not because I couldn't think of what to say, it was the fact that I wore my pencil so short that I had to use another and it took two composition books.

The sun was now rising from my bedroom window. Many people have heard that no two snowflakes are the same but neither or any two sunsets or sunrises. That's why I want to watch as many as I can. There are people that will never get to see the sun. I can't imagine what it would be like not to be able to see. After seeing the sun for so long I don't know what I would do without it. Two of my closest friends are now gone and we haven't heard anything about a funeral or anything. But we know their families and that they most likely don't care and are just happy to have them gone. They may be their biological family but we are there real family. I have thought about what I'm going to do with my life. I know one thing that I will always do no matter how tough my life gets. That is just one of life's lessons that I learned that fatal night. We had thought that we had gotten our new family of seven together and now we have to try to get by with just the five of us.

The seven of us had our place and title. There was the leader who could counted on and did almost anything for the others. Then the hood, tough yet cool who would give up anything to try to save the ones he loved and they may have been the only ones he loved. We had our jokester who could make you laugh at anything or do stuff to make you laugh until you thought your sides would burst but he knows the score. Every group had there pretty boy the one everyone wants to be but yours was also sensitive and easy to talk to. Next is the one who may not like everyone in the group however cared about the group because that was all he had left to believe in. The quite one who listened to everyone yet had enough problems but never tried to put them off on you. Then there is what they call the dreamer the one who will do something. I don't think that one of us will be something but all of us. We were all friends and that is one thing I wouldn't have changed for the world.

Two of the group had done there something. They were heroes, maybe not in everyone else's eyes but in mine, they both save something that was important. One of those some things may not have made it but the other tried. Now the sun has risen and soon I will begin my day once again as an outsider. But what really is an outsider the one who doesn't belong. I believe that I have a place where I belong, even though it took me a while to find it. I will always have my gang no matter what happens. In some way or another, they have all helped me. My life my never go back to normal but I know that I have and always had great friends by my side. I have my own words that I now live by because no matter what happens I think it is the best thing to do. Stay Gold.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote it. It just kinda came into my mind and I decide to write it down. Please review I think it is going to be a one shot.


End file.
